


То, что важнее

by OzMaBa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzMaBa/pseuds/OzMaBa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Эрик перед тем как убить Шоу вспомнил о Чарльзе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что важнее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Восемь эпизодов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708817) by [Alliar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar). 



– Я полностью согласен с каждым твоим словом, – говорит Эрик медленно. – Но ты убил мою мать.  
Он хочет причинить Шоу боль и знает как. Нужно только показать, что причиной его краха, главной неудачи его жизни является всего одна совершенная им ошибка. Что одно неудачное действие разрушило все его планы, надежды и в конечном итоге будет стоить ему жизни.  
Эрик достает монету и смотрит Шоу в глаза, ожидая увидеть там узнавание и ужас, но, заглянув, замирает. С ненавистного лица на него смотрит взгляд Чарльза Ксавье. Только Чарльз умеет смотреть так: с мольбой, укором, но в то же время с пониманием и принятием. Словно говорит: «Друг мой, ты поступаешь неправильно, и я прошу тебя остановиться, но я не буду осуждать, если ты все же сделаешь это». Осознание ударяет Эрика словно молнией. Что станет с Чарльзом, если он убьет Шоу? Возможно ли, что это навредит и ему? Эрик в бешенстве смотрит на балку, и та съеживается под его взглядом. Он хочет покончить со своей местью и стать наконец свободным, но не может даже сдвинуть монету с места, потому что там, внутри находится Чарльз. Чарльз, которому он меньше всего на свете хочет причинить боль; Чарльз, который за краткое время сумел подобраться ближе всех к его сердцу; Чарльз, которому ему не за что мстить. Невозможно выяснить это, кроме как спросив, и Эрик, раздраженно вздохнув, резким движением снимает шлем.  
 _– Эрик, не делай этого, прошу, пожалуйста, не надо, Эрик!_ – в тот же миг раздается у него в голове.  
 _– Чарльз,_ – зовет он мысленно и умоляющая скороговорка захлебывается на полуслове. – _Повредит ли тебе убийство Шоу?_  
 _– Не знаю. Никогда не был в такой ситуации,_ \- растерянно отвечает тот и осторожно, но с надеждой спрашивает: _– Ты... не сделаешь этого?_  
Не отвечая, Эрик ищет выход и, как ему кажется, находит его. Подняв увесистый ком металла, он точным ударом бьет Шоу по голове, чтобы вырубить. Тот не двигается, но из глаз что-то уходит. Теперь там только Чарльз.  
 _– Оууу!_ – раздается в сознании возмущенный голос Ксавье. _– Что ты делаешь? Больно же!_  
 _– Отпусти его, Чарли,_ – просит Эрик, и тот неожиданно слушается.  
Бессознательный Шоу со стуком падает на пол и Леншерр подходит к нему ближе. Подзабытая монета вплывает ему в руку.  
 _– Эрик, все можно решить по-другому,_ – опять произносит Чарльз, и, кажется, готов начать все по-новой.   
Эрик испытывает искушение снова надеть шлем, чтобы не слышать голос телепата, но вместо этого жестко прерывает его:  
 _– Я убью Шоу. Если ты конечно меня не остановишь,_ – ядовито усмехается он и думает, сможет ли простить Чарльза, если тот сейчас ему помешает.  
Ксавье осекается и замолкает, но не исчезает, и чувствующий его присутствие Эрик каждую секунду ожидает, что сейчас не сможет двинуться. Но этого не происходит и он с облегчением сосредотачивает внимание на Шоу.  
В памяти Эрика, как на закольцованной пленке, ненавистный голос ведет отсчет, а затем раздается выстрел, и все повторяется снова. Смерть Шоу должна прекратить это. Эрик подносит монету и, отсчитав про себя до трех прошивает его мозг. Он ждет, ждет, но тишина так и не наступает.

Эрик смотрит на тело Шоу, а память подбрасывает картины далекого прошлого, и среди этого, неожиданно и совершенно неуместно, раздается мягкий голос Чарльза: _«Эрик, все закончилось. Теперь все будет хорошо. Мы вернемся домой, сядем у камина с шахматами и будем беседовать обо всем на свете, или просто молчать вместе...»._ Слова друга словно уносят боль и гнев, оставляя звенящую пустоту в душе. Но он продолжает говорить, и пустота отступает, заполняется теплом и спокойствием. Тут же наваливается усталость, и мысли о том, что нужно еще что-то делать, вызывают только раздражение.  
Но действовать приходится, и Эрик подхватывает железными прутьями труп и, проломив стену подлодки, выбрасывает его на песок. Медленно планируя вниз, он вспоминает, что хотел что-то говорить, кажется о том, что люди – угроза, и нужно объединиться перед лицом опасности, но сейчас это кажется таким далеким и неважным, что он отбрасывает эти мысли. Заметив соратников Шоу, Леншерр равнодушно бросает:  
– Убирайтесь, пока я не прикончил и вас, – и лишь краем сознания замечает раздавшийся хлопок.  
К нему быстрым шагом подходит Ксавье, и Эрик удивляется тому, насколько приятно ему видеть беспокойство за него на лице телепата. Он успокаивающе улыбается Чарльзу и думает, что поцелуй сейчас будет выглядеть неуместно, но очень в духе кинофильмов.  
– Хэнк, ты можешь починить самолет? – слышится голос Мистик.  
– Не знаю, нужно разобраться, – произносит взрыкивающий голос. Только через мгновение Эрик вспоминает, что это и есть теперь голос Хэнка.  
В одиночку тот не справится, и он уже набирает воздуха, чтобы предложить помощь, когда внезапно чувство опасности, благодаря которому он множество раз выживал, взвывает раненым зверем. После смерти Шоу здесь есть только одна опасность. С моря. Леншерр устремляет взгляд на корабли и произносит совсем не то, что собирался:  
– Люди, – презрительно кривится он. – Теперь они решили стрелять по нам.  
Начавшиеся было разговоры смолкают. С расширившимися глазами Чарльз подносит пальцы к виску и через некоторое время потрясенно кивает МакТаггерт. Та бросается в самолет и кричит в рацию, что Шоу убит, но безуспешно. Чарльз хмурится и спрашивает Эрика:  
– Ты можешь сломать их пушки?  
Сам Леншерр предпочел бы потопить корабли, но Ксавье был бы против, и он кивает. Он вспоминает пустоту, заполняемую голосом Чарльза, и тянется силой к далеким кораблям. Над водой проносится скрежет. Эрик усмехается и прикрывает глаза: его точка силы теперь всегда с ним. Он чувствует на плече руку Чарльза, видит благодарные взгляды команды и впервые в жизни ощущает себя на своем месте.

Ремонт самолета занимает много времени, даже несмотря на силу, позволяющую делать с металлом что угодно, и участие всех находящихся на берегу. ЦРУ так и не прибывает, по-видимому слишком опасаясь их.  
Вечером они разжигают костер и наперебой благодарят Рейвен, догадавшуюся захватить с собой еду.  
– Чарльз всегда забывал о еде, когда увлекался. Мне обычно приходилось брать ее самой, - поясняет она смущенно. – Просто привычка сработала.  
Все смотрят на Чарльза, тот сконфуженно опускает глаза, но на губах его улыбка.  
– Ну, если вспомнить сколько раз ты забывала свои учебные принадлежности... – дразнит он сестру в ответ, и все смеются, когда Рейвен издает возмущенный возглас.  
С другой стороны костра Хэнк спорит с Мойрой, как достать из воды упавшие части самолета, и их глаза сияют таким удовольствием и воодушевлением, что Шон, сунувшийся с предложением оторвать их от подлодки, огребает от обоих.  
Эрик с наслаждением впитывает атмосферу легкости и уюта, но сразу замечает, что Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на лежащий неподалеку шлем.  
– Ты так и не выкинул его, – произносит Ксавье, и Леншерр теряется на мгновение.  
– Буду надевать, когда ты совсем достанешь меня своим занудством, – пытается перевести он все в шутку.  
– Я не зануда! – принимает вид оскорбленной гордости телепат, а Эрик фыркает, мол, уж я-то знаю.  
Чарльз смотрит на него таким взглядом, словно читает мысли, но Эрик уверен, что нет, и не только потому, что руки друга лежат на коленях, а не приложены к виску. Это продолжается почти минуту, а затем Чарльз кивает и переводит разговор на другую тему.  
А потом они травят байки и любуются на закат, а когда небо расцвечивается яркими звездами, вдруг обнаруживается, что спать не на чем.   
– Мы же не на пикник собирались, – оправдывается Алекс, хотя его и не спрашивали.  
– Нужно будет предусмотреть аварийный запас на случай крушения, – бормочет Хэнк и, кажется, уже проэктирует новый самолет.  
Эрик смотрит на начавшийся бардак и закатывает глаза. Уж ему-то не привыкать спать на чем попало.  
– На подлодке должны были остаться кровати и диваны, – предлагает Чарльз, когда все окончательно выдыхаются.  
– А перетаскивать их опять мне? – скептически интересуется у него Леншерр, глядя на развалившийся на песке молодняк.  
– Только если в них есть металл, – возражают ему с усмешкой.  
Эрик смеривает телепата взглядом, а потом смеется и все-таки целует Чарльза.


End file.
